


Girls like Girls

by KyranAnam



Series: OS Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Songfic, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyranAnam/pseuds/KyranAnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are those feelings?<br/>Is it love?<br/>Cause girls like girls like boys do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody so english isn't my first language, thus sorry by advance for mistakes.  
> It's a Songfic.  
> This story is inspired by the song "Girls like girls"- Hayley Kiyoko and the serie Faking it. Is about two best friends and one of them fall in love with the oter and she can't tell her.  
> I hope it will please you. Comments are welcome  
> Enjoy ^^

_Lexa and Clarke are best friends since the age of 6 years, they have shared many things together, good and bad moments. But whatever happens they are always united. Today they are 16 and go in the same high school. Lexa is discreet and doesn't like mingle with other unlike Clarke. While they make friends, Clarke dating Finn and get away from Lexa. Lexa is hurt by the behavior of her friend but she doesn't understand why she feels jealous. Her feelings are confused and the way she sees Clarke changes over months, she feels some attraction to her best friend. Could she loves her since day one? So many thoughts are running through her head and she decided to put her feelings on paper._

 

 

I know you by the heart

Your blue eyes and your golden curls

Your smile which warms me

Your hug which reassures me

But something has changed

The way I think of you has changed

So tell me

Tell me what I feel

 

**You're the only one who can make me laugh or cry**

**Who can fix or destroy my heart**

**Everything is a mess**

**Is it love ?**

**Can I love you like he does ?**

**Cause girls like girls like boys do**

 

When I see you with him

I feel my heart break

You're my best friend

But things has changed

While we dance and our bodies mingles

My feelings become more confused

So tell me

Tell me what I feel

 

**You're the only one who can make me laugh or cry**

**Who can fix or destroy my heart**

**Everything is a mess**

**Is it love ?**

**Can I love you like he does ?**

**Cause girls like girls like boys do**

 

I know you for so long

You're my family, my home

But I don't recognize this walls

I feel lost in my own life

And there is this fire in my chest

When I'm close to you

Now I know I want you by my side

Forever

So tell me

Tell me what I feel

 

**You're the only one who can make me laugh or cry**

**Who can fix or destroy my heart**

**Everything is a mess**

**Is it love ?**

**Can I love you like he does ?**

**Cause girls like girls like boys do**

 

**Cause girls like girls**

**Author's Note:**

> "Girls like girls"- Hayley Kiyoko  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U


End file.
